Les pierres précieuses (OS)
by AnanasPower
Summary: Deux élèves de Poudlard se rencontrent par hasard, et le coup de foudre est immédiat.


**OS : Les pierres précieuses**

 _ **Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seuls m'appartiennent les nouveaux personnages, et cette histoire. L'histoire commence en 1936.**_

 **POV Emerald**

Je m'appelle Emerald O'Malley. Je suis né à Dublin en 1917, un peu avant la fin de la guerre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment « connu » mes parents dans le sens où mon père, depuis la fin de la guerre, n'a cessé de partir aux quatre coins du monde pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions, coté moldu comme sorcier, la guerre l'ayant visiblement beaucoup marqué… Ma mère étant seule pour s'occuper de moi et n'ayant pas l'instinct maternel, m'envoya dès qu'elle le put à l'école des sorciers et dans diverses pensions ou plutôt colonies lors des vacances. Malgré tout, je vivais pleinement ma vie et prenais peu à peu le goût des voyages et aux aventures, bercé par les histoires merveilleuses que je lisais et relisais dans la bibliothèque de mon école, mon professeur d'histoire de la magie ayant pas mal contribué à ce qui devint plus tard mon hobby - explorer le monde - non pas pour suivre les traces des personnages de mes récits favoris mais bien pour tracer les miennes !

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Beaucoup d'élèves profitent du temps clément pour étudier dehors. J'ai fini mon dernier cours de la journée, et mes amis me font signe de les rejoindre dans la cour où ils se sont installés pour réviser. Je secoue la tête, et part vers la forêt. Cela fait quelques semaines que j'essaie de dresser ma propre carte des alentours de Poudlard, et il me manque une grande partie de la forêt. Je commence à longer les arbres, prenant des notes et effectuant quelques croquis sur le carnet qui ne me quitte jamais. Je décide de marcher au milieu les sapins, notant scrupuleusement ce que je voyais. Je notais justement l'emplacement d'un arbre assez caractéristique lorsque j'entendis un cri. Inquiet, je courus aussitôt vers l'origine du son, sautant par-dessus les buissons et esquivant les branches, j'arrivai en bordure d'une clairière, et me figeai.

 **POV Ruby**

Je m'appelle Ruby Dean, j'ai quinze ans. Ma mère est écossaise, mon père est gallois, et ils sont tous les deux moldus. J'ai eu une enfance normale, j'ai été élevée avec amour dans une atmosphère sereine et paisible. Ma vie semblait quelque peu monotone, mais elle était heureuse. Je suis entrée à Poudlard juste avant mes onze ans, je suis donc en cinquième année. Dès ma première année, j'ai fondé le club de danse de l'école, et même s'il n'y avait que peu de monde, j'y consacrais beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Je me demande pourquoi je suis entrée à Poudlard si jeune... Je n'ai jamais été très douée en magie, malgré le fait que je travaillais dur en classe. Mes notes étaient correctes, sauf pour ce qui est du cours de potions. Mes quatre premières années à Poudlard ont été absolument banales. Élève sérieuse aux résultats moyens, aucun écart de conduite, peu d'amis mais pas d'ennemis pour autant.

Quand j'ai vu le ciel dégagé ce matin, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : aller m'entraîner dehors. Je devais mettre au point un nouvel enchaînement pour la compétition de danse des écoles de sorciers. Depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, je ne rêvais que de cette compétition, et de la gagner, mais hélas jamais je n'avais réussi. Cette année encore, je tenterai ma chance. C'est à cela que je pensais alors que je me dirigeais dans la forêt. J'avais l'habitude de répéter dans une des clairières quand il faisait beau. Je déposais mon sac dans l'herbe, et commençai à m'échauffer. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, et me retournai en fronçant les sourcils. Je fut pétrifiée. Une énorme araignée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Je tombai sur le sol, mes jambes me lâchant soudainement. Je vis la créature se rapprocher de moi. Paniquée, je tentai frénétiquement de reculer, criant à pleins poumons.

[o]

 **POV Emerald**

Il y avait une jeune fille par terre. Je restai une seconde à l'observer. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle était belle. Non, bien plus que belle. Ses cheveux châtains en désordre, ses yeux bleus, ses tâches de rousseur... J'aimais tout en elle. Ce fut un coup de foudre. Je remarquai alors l'araignée qui s'avançait vers elle. « Une araignée ? Ici ? » m'étonnai-je en mon for intérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas rester planté là. Je sortis ma baguette, et éloignai le monstre de la jeune fille. Je lançai un dernier sort, aussi puissant que je le pus, et sans perdre de temps, pris la jeune fille dans mes bras et courus aussi vite que je le pus, jusqu'à être sorti de la forêt. Là, je la posai sur le sol, et m'assit face à elle, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Je la vis m'observer, rougir (elle était encore plus mignonne comme ça) et se recoiffer maladroitement. Elle était absolument adorable. Je lui tendis la main.

-Moi c'est Emerald.

 **POV Ruby**

Je vis des étincelles, et le monstre recula. Je me sentis alors soulevée de terre. L'homme qui me portait se mit à courir très vite. Je m'accrochai à son pull, encore choquée. Lorsqu'on émergea de la forêt, je sentis mon sauveur s'arrêter. Il me déposa délicatement sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'il craignait de me briser. Il s'assit en face de moi. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau... Grand, bien bâti, les cheveux châtains encore plus foncés que les miens, et un début de barbe qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il avait lui aussi les yeux bleus. Je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je rougis, repoussant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je le vis sourire et me tendre la main.

-Moi c'est Emerald, dit-il.

[o]

Ruby saisit la main qu'il lui tendit en tremblant.

-Ruby.

-Avec des prénoms pareils, on était faits pour se rencontrer... Tu trembles encore, ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je... je... bégaya-t-elle.

Emerald se mit debout et aida Ruby à se relever.

-On est loin, elle est parti maintenant. C'est fini, la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se força à respirer calmement. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent, son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Une fois calmée, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser une jolie jeune fille seule face à un monstre, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin du Chaudron Baveux. On pourrait peut-être s'y arrêter, pour que tu te remettes complètement du choc.

Ruby hocha de nouveau la tête. Il lui tendit la main, et ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes.

-Tu es en combientième année ? demanda Emerald.

-En cinquième année. Je suis entrée assez jeune à l'école.

-Je vois. Vous n'avez pas encore vu les patronums ?

-Si, grimaça Ruby. Mais je ne suis pas très douée. Et toi, en quelle année es-tu ?

-En septième année. Je suis entré tard à l'école.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans, et toi ?

-J'ai quinze ans.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveux. Emerald entraîna Ruby vers une table un peu à l'écart, plus calme. Il commanda deux chocolats chauds. Ruby voulut protester, mais il insista. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure ainsi, à discuter. La nuit commença à tomber, alors Emerald proposa à la jeune fille de rentrer à l'école. Un petit vent froid avait commencé à souffler. Ruby frissonna. Elle ne portait qu'un pull. Emerald sortit de son sac deux vestes, et en tendit une à la jeune fille. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'école. En véritable gentleman, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle était une Serdaigle, lui un Gryffondor. Devant la porte, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter. Puis Ruby déposa un baiser sur la joue de son nouvel ami, et rentra dans son dortoir. Emerald porta pensivement la main à sa joue alors qu'il se rendait vers son dortoir. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu cette fille avant ? De son côté, Ruby s'était allongée sur son lit, et regardait pensivement le plafond. L'araignée n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir désagréable. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce garçon, Emerald. Elle l'avait senti, elle en était tombée amoureuse au premier coup d'oeil. C'était un véritable prince charmant, apparu au bon moment pour la sauver. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là, sans se douter que dans un autre dortoir, un certain garçon avait le même problème.

Le lendemain matin, Ruby se rendit au petit-déjeuner en traînant des pieds comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit. Elle le vit, assis à la table des Gryffondor, entouré d'autres garçons plus âgés qu'elle. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit discrètement. Après le repas, elle traîna à revenir vers son dortoir, espérant le croiser. Elle sursauta lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Emerald.

-Bonjour Ruby. Ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Tant mieux, sourit le jeune homme. Dis-moi, je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec quelques amis après les cours ? Tu peux venir avec tes amis bien sûr.

-Avec plaisir. A tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui, a tout à l'heure.

Ils attendirent impatiemment que les cours soient finis. A peine libérés de leurs salles de classe, ils se dépêchèrent de se retrouver. Emerald et Ruby eurent une dizaine de rendez-vous, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ce jour-là, ils étaient tout les deux en salle d'étude, à s'envoyer de longs regards, lorsque la cloche retentit. Ruby devait se dépêcher de rentrer, elle avait promis à une amie de l'aider pour un devoir. Emerald l'avait devancée, et l'attendait devant la salle.

-Ruby, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est bientôt le bal du printemps, et on est supposés y aller à deux, et... Je me disais que... Enfin je me demandais si...

Emerald inspira un grand coup.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal, en tant que cavalière et petite amie ?

Ruby n'en revenait pas. Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Oui !

Emerald referma les bras sur elle. Elle avait dit oui ! Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Pendant le dîner, ils ne cessaient de se regarder. Un instant, Ruby se tourna vers sa voisine pour lui demander quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers Emerald, celui-ci agita sa baguette. Une rose rouge, qui était là dans un des multiples vases sur les tables, vola de la table des Gryffondor à l'assiette de Ruby. Celle-ci la prit délicatement, renvoya un regard plein d'amour à Emerald. Celui-ci lui renvoya un clin d'oeil, ainsi qu'un signe de tête. Ruby acquiesça. Ils se retrouveraient à la sortie.

[o]

Le temps passa. Emerald avait fini ses études, et s'était installé à Dublin dans une maison calme avec jardin. Il voyait Ruby à toutes les vacances et certains week-ends, et même si c'était dur d'être séparés physiquement, cela n'avait en rien altéré l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Puis Ruby finit ses études à son tour. Emerald la demanda aussitôt en mariage, ce qu'elle accepta sans aucune hésitation. Ils se marièrent quelques mois plus tard. Elle avait fêté ses vingt-deux ans, lui venait d'en avoir vingt-six. Toujours aussi inséparables, il l'emmenait avec lui dans chacune de ses explorations, et elle écrivit plusieurs histoires sur leurs voyages. Ils étaient heureux depuis sept ans, et comptait bien continuer à l'être pour toute la vie.

 _ **Juste une petite idée comme ça :) on hésite pas à laisser une review !**_


End file.
